1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid.
2. Related Art
An example of liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid includes ink jet printers. Ink jet printers include a so-called serial type ink jet printer which is provided with a recording head as a liquid ejecting section that ejects ink, which is an example of liquid, as well as a carriage which is movable in a predetermined direction. Further, ink jet printers include a type in which an ink containing chamber that stores ink is mounted on a carriage, and a type in which an ink containing chamber is provided outside the carriage. In the type in which an ink containing chamber is provided outside the carriage, the ink containing chamber and the carriage (recording head) are connected to each other via an ink supply tube.
For example, JP-A-2014-79908 discloses a configuration in which an ink tank (ink containing chamber) is provided on the apparatus front side and the ink tank is covered by a cover. In this configuration, the ink tank is housed in a housing that forms the outer appearance of the entire apparatus so that the ink tank does not protrude from the apparatus side surface in favor of outer appearance design.
However, in the case of design changes by which an ink tank is added to increase an ink color (model change of the apparatus), the configuration described in JP-A-2014-79908 is required to change the entire housing design. This leads to extension of the development period and increase in the cost. Further, increase of ink color as described above is merely an example, and there are other cases such as design change from the ink tank type, which is an ink introduction type for example as described in JP-A-2014-79908 to the cartridge exchange type, or change from a type in which ink tanks or ink cartridges are provided in the apparatus main body in a fixed manner (off carriage type) to a type in which they are provided on the carriage (on carriage type). In such cases, the entire housing design needs to be changed, which also leads to extension of the development period and increase in the cost. From the above view point, there is still room for improvement for the conventional ink jet printers.